Ziggy Stardust
by RockingouttoPinkFloyd
Summary: Song fic. The Weasley twins set about in their 3rd year, Harry's 1st for refrence, to start a band.


~ This is your author speaking, writing, and thinking, bringing you another smash awesome hit. Just kidding. This is Emily and I bring you my next creation; a song fic. Includes the Weasley twins, set in their 3rd year, Harry's 1st. I own none of it, just so ya know. Here it is, and please review. Thanks! ~

Ziggy Stardust

_Ziggy played guitar _

_Jamming good with Weird and Gilly _

_And the Spiders from Mars_

_He played it left hand_

_But made it to far_

_He became the special man_

_And then we were Ziggy's band_

Fred got the idea for a band one day reading Rolling Stones magazine. The idea hit him as he was reading about The Jonas Brothers, an American boy band. "Oi, George, get in here!"

George clambered up the stairs to their shared bedroom. "You interupted my knome experiment. This had better be good."

Fred grinned sadistically. "You bet. Let's start a band. Dibs on bass guitar."

George thought for a momet. You know what, brother? That's a bloody brilliant idea. We'll get Lee and Angelia to join. They will in an instant!"

With their newest plan in mind, the brothers set off in search of their floo powder.

_Ziggy really sang_

_Screwed up eyes and screwed down hairdo_

_Like some cat from Japan_

_He could lick em by smiling_

_He could leave 'em to hang_

_They came on so loaded man_

_Well hung and snow white tan_

Just as the twins thought, their best friends agreed quickly. It was decided that Lee would play electric guitar and lead, and Angelia would play drums. Lee was awesome at the guitar. They decided on a look for their band, Spiders from Mars; like aliens. Lee went to far with the look, Fred figured. It wasn't supposed to look like you pulled the skin was too taunt. It was hilarous, but too much, in Fred's opinion. But no one cared about Fred's opinion.

They started off booking the Leaky Cauldren. The Spiders from Mars were an instant hit. Or rather, LEE was instant hit. The wizarding community who attended practically swooned when Lee hit those higher notes. Fred had his own suspisions about how he hit those high notes. But no one cared about Fred's opinion.

Pretty soon they played everywhere. They were more popular than the Weird Sisters. Pardon me, Lee was more popular than the Weird Sisters.

_So where were the Spiders?_

_While the fly tried to break our balls_

_Just a beer light to guide us_

_Then we bitched about his fans and should we crush his sweet hands?_

Angelia, George, and Fred all had a meeting about Lee.

"He's gone too far with this." George shook his head in disgust. It was true, whenever possible, Lee had the spotlight pasted on HIM. It was revolting.

"I miss back when we were all just friends, none more important that the other." Angelia sighed.

Fred grumbled, "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was only for fun. Now it's all blown out of porportion. Now it's LEE and the Spiders from Mars." Everyone agreed.

_Ziggy played for time_

_Jiving us that we were voodoo_

_The kids were just crass_

_He was the nazz with god given ass_

_He took it all too far_

_But boy could he play guitar_

Lee looked at his friends with shock. "You guys have turned voodoo on me. Anthing I do, you guys do too. It's weird. Oh, I want my own bus." He paused at the looks of his band members. "What? I contribute the most, I should get the most privacy and the most pay."

Fred shouted, "No way! We're in this together, not us and you. Together! You're going way to far with it Jordon." He shoved Lee back in his seat. "You listen to me. Just cuz you can hit a couple of notes and can play a song on your guitar doesn't mean your better. We all work just as hard as you. So what, you can play a killer guitar? You're still Lee Jordon. Get over it."

_Making love with his ego_

_Ziggy sucked up into his mind_

_Like a lepar messiah_

_When the kids had killed the man_

_I had to break up the band_

After that, Lee Jordon spent his time moping and praising himself under his breath. Fred pulled Angelia aside one day after practice. "Is is just me, or has Lee cracked?" Just then Lee passed them muttering under his breath about how he loved his voice and needed to go snog the fan waiting for his delicious body. Angelia and Fred gagged simulatanously. "Yeah Fred. He's nutters."

George walked up. "He won't acknowledge anyone but himself now. It's too weird. We need to take him to St. Mungos. Seriously, he did a Syd Barrent on us."

Fred nodded. "Let's forget this band idea. I'm breaking us up." Angelia and George readily agreed.

The next hour or so, Lee Jordon was given a room next to an old DADA professor who kept trying to sign an autograph for him.

~ For those of you who don't know, Syd Barrent was one of the big guitarists in the band Pink Floyd. After their album Dark Side of the Moon came out and topped the charts for several weeks, they became instantly famous. Syd couldn't handle it. It was too much, too soon. He went insane and had to be locked up for his own safety. ~


End file.
